leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
League of Legends Terminologie
In dieser Liste findest du alle Abkürzungen und Begriffe, die in League of Legends meistens zu schnellen Kommunikation im Chat verwendet werden. Beachte beim Bearbeiten dieser Seite und beim Hinzufügen der Begriffe sie alphabetisch zu sortieren! # *'1vs1': **Duell zwischen zwei Spielern A *'AA': **Auto attack, engl. für Normaler Angriff *'Ace/Ass': **Alle Champions eines Teams sind gleichzeitig tot **Tötungsabsicht gegen den letzten verbliebenen lebenden Champion des gegnerischen Teams *'AD': **Attack damage, engl. für Angriffsschaden *'ADC': **Attack damage carry, engl. für Champions, die versuchen ihr Team mit Angriffsschaden zum Sieg zu führen **Kann auch generell den oder meinen *'AFK': **Away from keyboard, engl. Bezeichnung für einen Spieler, der aktuell keine Befehle seinem Champion erteilt / nicht am Spielgeschehen teilnimmt *'Aggro': **Die Zielpriorität eines von künstlicher Intelligenz kontrollierten Vasalls, Turms, Monsters usw. *'Ali': **Championnamenabkürzung für *'AoE': **Area of Effect, engl. für , häufig im Zusammenhang mit der Austeilung von Schaden *'AP': **Ability power, engl. für Fähigkeitsstärke *'ARAM': **All Random All Mid, engl. für eine Spielstrategie bei der sich alle Spieler auf dem aufhalten **der separate Spielmodus *'AS': **Attack speed, engl. für Angriffstempo *'Assassin': **engl. für *'Assist': **engl. für Unterstützung B *'B'/'Back': Entweder eine Aufforderung sich etwas zurückzuziehen oder ein Hinweis darauf, dass der Lanepartner einkaufen geht bzw. Rückruf aktiviert. *'Babysit': Ein Spieler begleitet die ganze Zeit einen anderen Spieler. *'bait': (engl. bait = ködern) Man versucht den Gegner mithilfe eines Tricks zu sich heran zu ködern und ihn dann in eine Position zu bringen, die sich negativ jür den Spieler auswirken könnte. *'baron': Baron Nashor *'Base': Gesicherte Zone eines Teams in dem sich der Nexus und der Shop befindet. *'Backdoor': Bezeichnung einer Spielstrategie, bei der man ohne eigene Vasallen bzw. ohne Pushen einer Lane einen feindlichen Turm, Inhibitor oder Nexus zerstört. (engl. Backdoor) *'BG': Schlechtes Spiel (engl. Bad Game) *'BJ': Initiierung des Heinrich Manövers. Kultstatus *'Blind pick': Jeder Spieler zieht irgendeinen Champion. *'Blitz': *'BM': Bad manners (engl. schlechtes benehmen) *'Bot:' Bot-Lane, Postition auf der unteren Straße der Karte (engl. Bottom lane) oder einer vom Computer kontrollierter Champion. *'Bottom': untere Straße *'brb': Chatkürzel für "be right back" *'buff': Ein temporärer Verstärkungszauber, eine Verbesserung der Championwerte *'Build': Gemeint ist ein Itembuild (bestehend aus gekauften Gegenständen), der für die jeweilige Situation, Spielweise und den gewählten Champion angepasst wird. *'Bug':Ein Programmfehler im Spiel. *'Burst': hoher Schaden in kurzer Zeit (engl. Burst Damage), Hohe Schadensspitze *'Bush': Das hohe Gras auf dem Schlachtfeld C *'Cait': *'call': (engl. to call = anrufen, rufen) *'care': (engl. to care = sorgen, aufpassen) Wird als Warnung im Spiel im Team ausgerufen, wenn sich Gegner beispielsweise in den hohen Gräsern befinden und sie auf der Minimap nicht erscheinen. *'carry': (engl. to carry = tragen) Als sogenannte "Carrys" sind Champions gemeint, die so schwach sind, dass sie von anderen beschützt bzw. durch das Spiel mit getragen werden müssen. *'Cass'/'Cassio': *'Chase': Einem Gegner mit noch wenig HP hinterherrennen *'CC': Massenkontrolle (engl. Crowd Control). Macht Gegner für kurze Zeit bewegungs- oder kampfunfähig. *'CD': Abklingzeit (engl. Cooldown) *'CDR': Abklingzeitverringerung (engl. Cooldown Reduction) *'Champ': Abkürzung für Champion *'Cho': *'Co-op': Spiel mit Spielern gegen computergesteuerte Champions. *'CS':Creeps Slain - Die Anzahl der getöteten Monster eines Spielers. *'CV': (engl. clairvoyance) D *'DC': Verbindungsverlust zum Server (engl. Disconnect) *'def': Abkürzung des Verbs to defend = verteidigen *'DFG': Griff des Todesfeuers (engl. Deathfire Grasp) *'Disable': Eine Art von CC, nämlich ein Debuff, der jegliche Interaktion mit dem Gegner unterbindet. (Betäubung, Verstummen) *'Donger': *'Dorans': Dorans Klinge, Dorans Ring, Dorans Schild *'DoT': Ein Debuff (engl. Damage over Time), der Schaden über Zeit verursacht. *'Double kill': Zwei Tötungen eines gegnerischen Champions in kürzester Zeit. *'DpS': Schaden pro Sekunde (engl. Damage per Second). Kann auch für Charaktere stehen, deren Aufgabe es ist, erhöhte Schadenswerte auszuteilen. *'Dragon'/'Drag'/'Drake': Drache E *'Elixir': Elixier des Geschicks, Metall, Orakels, Ruins, der Zauberei oder des Zorns. *'ESL': Electronic Sports League und bekannteste Onlinegaming Liga. *'Executed': **Hingerichtet - Man wurde von einem Turm, neutralen Monster oder durch Vasallen getötet. **Hinrichtung durch Fähigkeit "Noxische Guillotine". etc *'Eve': *'Ez': F *'Farm': Farmen (engl. to farm) wird betrieben, um in kurzer Zeit ein Maximum an Gold zu erzielen. Dies geschieht meist mit Last-hits *'Feed': Das Füttern (engl. to feed) bezeichnet einen Spieler, der oft stirbt und somit das Gegnerteam "füttert". Dieser wird meist auch Feeder genannt. *'Focus': Ein gegnerisches Champion wird fokussiert, damit er möglichst schnell getötet wird. G *'Gank': Im Team (bestehend aus mehr Champions als auf der Lane üblich) wird gezielt versucht, einen oder mehrere gegnerische Spieler zu töten. *'GG': Gutes Spiel (engl. Good Game) *'GJ': gute Arbeit (engl. Good Job) *'GL': Viel Glück (engl. Good Luck), meist noch mit "HF" (engl. Have Fun) ergänzt. *GP: Gankplank H *'Harass': Man fügt einem gegnerischem Champion auf seiner Lane konstant kleinere Schadenspakete zu, die kaum Aufwand benötigen. Dieser muss dann defensiver spielen, sodass er weniger Gold bekommt. I J *'Juke': Eine Finte - du versuchst dem Gegner im Wald zu entkommen. *'Jungle': Bezeichnet entweder das Gebiet des Dschungels oder die Tätigkeit, bei der man (anstatt auf einer Lane) im Wald beginnt und dort die neutralen Monster tötet. K *'Kite': Man versucht bewusst eine gewisse Distanz zum Gegner zu behalten, sodass man ihm Schaden zufügen kann, aber dabei weit genug entfernt ist, um selbst nicht angegriffen werden zu können. L *'Lane': Die Hauptsraßen auf dem Schlachtfeld *'Last Hit': Man übt den letzten Schlag auf den Vasallen oder Champion aus, der den Ausschlag gibt, wer das Gold für die Tötung erhält. M *'MIA': Man vermisst einen gegnerischen Champion auf seiner Lane. Meist auf US-Servern benutzt. (engl. Missing In Action, vgl. ss oder Miss) * Mid: 'Mid-Lane, Postition auf der mittleren Straße der Karte (engl. Bottom lane) *'Miss: Man vermisst einen gegnerischen Champion auf seiner Lane. Meist mit Namen oder Anzahl angegeben. Auch mit "ss" abgekürzt *'MR': Magieresistenz. Verringert den Schaden, den Zauber zufügen. N O *'OOM': kein Mana mehr (engl. Out of Mana) *'OMW:' auf dem Weg (engl. On my way) P *'Passive': Eine dauerhafte Fähigkeit, die nicht aktivierbar ist. *'Pot': Heil- oder Manatränke, manchmal auch Elixiere *'Proc': Eine spezielle Ereigneschance eines Effektes (engl. special procedure) *'Push': Mit einer Welle Vasallen mitgehen, um einen gegnerischen Turm zu zerstören, wenn der Gegner beschäftigt oder tot ist. Q R *'River': Ein Fluss, der diagonal über die Karte verläuft. In ihm befinden sich Baron Nashor und der Drache. *'Root': Bewegungsunfähigkeit - man kann sich durch einen Debuff nicht bewegen, aber noch Basisangriffe ausführen und Fertigkeiten nutzen. S *'Shop': Man teleportiert sich in die Basis, um Gegenstände zu kaufen. *'Silence': Verstummen - man kann keine Fertigkeiten oder manche Beschwörerzauber benutzen. *'Skillshot': Eine Fertigkeit sendet ein Geschoss aus, dem man ausweichen kann, indem man seine Flugbahn verlässt. *'Snowball': Ein Gegenstand, bei dem seine Stärke durch Tötungen oder verstrichene Zeit zunimmt. *'Squishy': Ein Champion mit wenig Leben, Rüstung und Magieresistenz. *'Stun': Betäubung - ein Debuff, der alle Aktionen verhindert. *'Summoner': Beschwörer - der Spieler *'Support': Ein Champion, der vor allem andere Champions mit seinen Fertigkeiten unterstützt. T *'Tank': Ein Champion mit viel Leben, Rüstung und Magieresistenz. Er initiiert Kämpfe und versucht möglichst die Aggro für seine Squishies zu bekommen und den Schaden einzustecken. *'Top': obere Straße U *'Ulti': auch Ult - Die ultimative Fertigkeit eines Champions. (engl. Ultimate) *cho Cho'gath V W X Y Z Abkürzungen für Champions *'Dr. Mundo' *:Mundo *'Fiddlesticks' *:Fidd *: Fiddle *:Fidl *:Sticks *'Gangplank' *:GP *:Gang *'Heimerdinger' *:Heimi *:Dinger *:Heimer *'Janna' *:Jana *:Janna *'Karthus' *:Kart *:Karth *'Kassadin' *:Kassa *'Katarina' *:Kat *:Kata *:Kate *'Kennen' *:Ken *'Malphite' *:Malph *'Malzahar' *:Malz *'Meister Yi' *:Yi *'Mordekaiser' *:Morde *:MK *:huehuekaiser *'Nasus' *:Nas *:Nase *'Nidalee' *:Nid *:Nida *'Pantheon' *:Pant *:Panthi *'Shaco' *:Sha *:Shaco *'Singed' *:Sing *'Sion' *:Sion *'Soraka' *:Raka *:Sora *'Tristana' *:Tris *:Trist *'Tryndamere' *:Tryn *:Trynd *:Tryndameier *'Twisted Fate' *:Twisted *:Fate *:TF *:Twisti *'Twitch' *:Rat *'Warwick' *:WW *'Zilean' *:Zil en:League of Legends terminology es:Terminología de League of Legends zh:英雄联盟术语 Kategorie:Spielelemente Kategorie:Listen